Phantom of Mount Paozu
by Vintage Taylor
Summary: All human AU. Seven years after the mysterious fighter Cell kills her husband, Chi-Chi's life is saved with no logical explanation. Strange occurrences begin happening to the Son family until the cause of it finally makes his appearance and delivers a message: Cell is returning and it's up to Gohan to finally bring an end to the killer.
1. Mr Pumpkin

**A/N:** As the summary suggests, this is an AU where everyone is a human (except Cell... Piccolo... I just feel uncomfortable picturing them as humans idk why. I'll find a way to explain that), no Dragon Balls exist (at least not yet?), and there are no power beams, ki blasts, etc. Just straight up martial arts. I'm a pro at starting something new before I finish something else but I have the whole story in my mind right now and I really want to make this short story completely finished before the year ends. I've always wanted to post a longer GoChi story since most of my work of them are one-shots.

I've taken the tired trope of Ghost Dad, Ghost Boyfriend, Ghost Husband, etc. and I am trying to turn it into something fun and worth your time. Kinda taking elements from the movie _Ghost_ as well ;-) We'll see where this goes but my main goal is always keeping characters in character. This might be a little OOC at first because the characters (at least one in my mind) is going through something and as the chapter progresses she'll get back to her old self. Let me know if that starts slipping at any time.

Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!

* * *

Videl looked down at her black gloves. She fiddled her free thumbs together and decided to let out a heavy sigh. "I guess there is no sensitive way to put it, so I'll just come right out and ask. Why doesn't your mom just move on?"

When Gohan didn't answer, the teenage girl felt her cheeks burning. She thanked the good Kami upstairs her pigtails were voluminous enough to cover the sides of her face. She learned in an outdoor education class not too many years ago that being out in nature made people vulnerable to deep conversations. The plethora of twinkling stars in the sky couldn't save her from this mess.

Videl didn't even dare to look at her partner she was forced to be with. She was suppose to have gone home hours ago, but the mysterious - and just straight up psycho - vibe that his house and the members of it were giving out just couldn't go on in silence. She needed to unravel why Gohan was such a freak. It was the main thing that was keeping her going through the drag of a school year.

Gohan _never_ shuts his trap. He would mumble and grumble and sound scatterbrained all too much around her. Erasa told her it was due to the fact Gohan had a crush on her, but Videl didn't believe that. He was intimidated by her because he knows she knows something is up. Something big. Something juicy.

For once since they've met, Gohan was dead silent.

 _Was I too... upfront?_

"I mean, you said it has been seven years, right? That's around the time my dad started dating again after my mom passed away. I'm not psychiatrist but... I dunno. Just seems like the healthy thing to do."

Videl wasn't trying to be the antagonist in Gohan's life story. She actually wanted to help him out after witnessing his mother talking, laughing, and dancing with herself. The little brother, although a cutie, wasn't quite right either. She caught him throwing a baseball to himself.

Before she could try to reason with the boy beside her, he stood up and was offering her his large hand. She arched a thin brow while looking up at his serious face. "You know I'm probably stronger than you, right? If you try anything funny I'll kick your ass six ways from Sunday."

He lifted her up so she was now standing on the bottom of her boots. Her bottom was wet from the cooling grass. "You have my word as a Son I will not cause any harm to a young lady."

The ends of her pigtails seemed to roll in the same direction as her sapphire eyes. "Well, you have my word as a Satan that I _will_ cause harm to a goofy young boy. Why are you still holding my hand?"

"Give me your other one and I'll tell ya."

Videl wasn't liking this. The last few weeks Gohan was starting to gain more confidence and she wasn't sure how to handle it. In fact, this is what raised her suspicion even more. He'd turn from nerd to some kind of jock and it wasn't sitting comfortably with her.

She was almost certain drugs were involved.

Somehow.

"Alright, but remember as a junior member of the Satan City police-"

"For the last time, I'm not on drugs! You need to look me in the eyes and be as serious as you possibly can!" Gohan's dark orbs were trying their darnedest to absorb her light ones. She seemed a tiny bit frightened (if it were possible for this Medusa woman), so he loosened his hold on her hands and spoke softer. "Videl, what I am going to tell you might freak you out but I need you to listen. Nod if you understand."

Almost in a trance-like state, Videl gulped to regain her composure and nodded her head. This was finally going to provide her with the answers she's been searching for.

"Do you remember Cell?"

Her eyes suddenly became piercing. Cell is still Satan City - hell, the world's - most wanted criminal. The only explanation of how he was able to kill so many people and get away with it was because he was a mutant made in a lab, but the only people who ever got a glimpse of him were murdered.

Videl couldn't even begin to explain how hard it is to search for someone with no face to put to the name.

"Do you remember who my dad was and what he did?"

The girl nodded. For crying out loud, her dad had a poster of him in his man cave. Goku was huge in the martial arts world. Although he never admitted it, Videl knew her dad copied moves from Son Goku. She had always wanted to see him fight in person, but he passed away when she - and Gohan - were eleven years old.

"My dad didn't die from a heart attack. That is just what we tell people so _they_ wouldn't bother us," Gohan took a deep breath before continuing, hoping that he was telling this to the right person. "Cell personally tracked down my dad to fight since he was getting bored with all the others who tried to go up against him. He granted my dad a week to train and prepare. For a reason I still don't understand... my dad thought I was strong enough to go to the fight with him. When Cell went after me, and my dad saw I couldn't take it..."

It took a few minutes for Videl to absorb the information, and another few to see if Gohan would finish. When he wasn't speaking, she pushed it him backward. He stumbled on the wet grass but caught himself before falling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

To Gohan's surprise, she began stamping her foot like a petulant child. Her little fist curled up and trembled like she was about to punch him. Was she this worked up about Cell killing his father?

"AGH! YOU'VE KNOWN WHAT CELL HAS LOOKED LIKE FOR SEVEN YEARS AND HAVEN'T REPORTED IT!?"

"...That's not the point of what I've been trying to tell you."

While the angry overgrown toddler began to kick up the dirt and punch random villains in the air, Gohan sighed and looked over his shoulder. A tall, muscular man with messy hair shrugged.

"I told ya she couldn't see me, son. I think you guys have to have some kind of connection before it happens."

Gohan's face dropped. "Aww, what? I thought we really had something going."

The man chuckled and placed an un-felt hand on the teen's large shoulder. They were watching the pig-tailed girl dig in her pockets frantically. "With this one, ya gotta try harder. You should break her phone before she calls someone to report your ties with Cell."

"Oh, crap!" The teen had just noticed the yellow device the girl whipped out and tackled her to the ground. During their fall, Videl had released her snitch-technology. Crawling on top of her to get to it, Gohan stretched a fist out and began smashing it. "Miss Videl, I am going to have to keep you overnight since you cannot be trusted with the top secret information I have provided!"

"AND I'LL MAKE A CITIZEN'S ARREST!"

The messy haired man shook his head but wore an amused smile as Videl reversed the role with Gohan and was now on top of her. She held his wrist behind his back and put all her weight on his back so he could only wriggle.

"Dad, what do I do!? I don't want to hurt her!"

"Asking help for upstairs, huh? Nothing can save you this time!"

"Just tell her the story, Gohan. And try not to get your wrists broken. Sheesh, she's tough! Remind ya of someone?"

Gohan's pained yell traveled through Mount Paozu, scaring the bats out of the trees and waking up the snoozing cattle.

* * *

"I think it would be wise at this point to start investing in another car, Mom. Not that I don't love you, but this is getting a little embarrassing."

"What is?" Chi-Chi looked away from the review mirror that was aimed at a pouting Goten and then rolled her eyes when she saw her oldest in the passenger seat pointing to the red kiss mark on his cheek. "Oh, stop. There are worse thing I could do."

Gohan sighed and picked up his backpack from the floor of the car. For the last seven years, he'd always been on his best behavior for his widowed mother and didn't want to stop now. After all, she was right. A kiss on the cheek was embarrassing, but at least he could wash it off in the bathroom sink. At least she made him an amazing lunch every day. At least she never stopped loving her sons through this entire mess.

Gohan looked at her and felt his slight anger fully disappear.

At least she kept her smile.

"Love ya," He gave her a kiss back and reached back to give his brother a noogie. "See ya later, little dude. Don't give mom or the principal too much trouble at the conference, alright?"

"Mmm."

Chi-Chi waved and blew kisses to her oldest as he got out of the car. He didn't look back once and started running, presumably to the bathroom before anyone caught him with Mama's kiss mark on his face. The still young widow began to pull out of the drop off section when a light blue car nearly grazed her from behind.

"YA MORON! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! I HAVE A KID BACK HERE!"

Hearing his mama "cuss" perked the seven year old right up. "Yeah, moron!"

Chi-Chi gave her youngest child a glare through the mirror she'd been watching him in all morning long. "Goten, you know better. You're not allowed to use words like that until you're old like me. Don't forget I'm not very happy at the moment with you, mister."

The child once again donned a pout and looked out the window at the trees of the big city zooming past them. The trees back home are much bigger. If Mama was home right now instead of going to a meeting with Big Bad Baldy, she'd just be sitting in the grove she made in the couch watching soap operas and munching on trail mix.

Gohan said she needed to get out more, so shouldn't this be a good thing?

Goten released a breath so deep that the window fogged up. He wiped it with the sleeve of his button up shirt. His mom wanted him to look extra professional and extra cute in order to make Big Bad Baldy forgive him for acting up in class.

"Mama, I told you it's not my fault. It's the man in orange."

Chi-Chi puckered her lips and felt the moisture of the red liquid rub against each other. The last time she'd worn make up - and the last time she did anything social - was go to the wedding of Krillin and Eighteen. Everyone stopped asking her to go to any event or just hang out when they realized she'd never stop turning them down.

"Honey, your friend-"

"Mr. Pumpkin!"

"...Mr. Pumpkin, is imaginary. One day he'll disappear when you start making friends who are a better influence. If you keep telling your teacher that Mr. Pumpkin dropped wood chips down a kid's pants, you'll be sent to the funny farm and Mama will be sad."

"Okay Mama," the boy sighed. "But Mr. Pumpkin is really real! He said he loves you!"

Once Chi-Chi pulled into the parking lot, she turned over and gave her youngest a squeeze on the knee. "That's sweet baby, but tell Mr. Pumpkin I'm not interested."

Goten closed his door gently but hard enough to make sure the battery wouldn't die like the last time he didn't shut it tight. He watched as his mother straightened her black pencil skirt and checked in the window to make sure her bun was as neat as it could be. She wiped her sweaty hands on her sides and took in a breath.

"Is that why Mr. Pumpkin says you're one hot mama? Because your hands are sweaty?"

Chi-Chi couldn't believe the words that were coming out of that child's mouth. Had he been up late listening to her stories on the TV? Did that one, single desperate time she had Roshi babysit taint him forever? Although disturbed with the imaginary friend's words, Chi-Chi decided not to address that until after tonight's dinner. "Alright, kiddo. Lead the way."

Goten stuck his chest out, proud to be the tour guide of the elementary school. They had arrived to the campus before the majority of teachers and students arrived. The only other cars in the parking lot were the principal's, the counselor's, and the teacher on duty who caught the entire reason why the conference was happening in the first place.

Chi-Chi smiled at the back of his little head. Seeing the spikes that were pointed out in all different directions didn't ache her heart as much anymore. She came to be honored to have a son who looked exactly like the mini version of her deceased husband. If anyone ever forgot that handsome face, they'd just need to take a look at the child.

Goten would've been tripping on the little black pants he wore if Chi-Chi didn't alter them for him. He was tiny for his age and way too sweet, which was a huge reason why Chi-Chi never wanted to send him to a school. She wanted to keep him protected and trapped inside the house while she home-schooled him just like Gohan was for the longest time.

Gohan and Ox had change her mind on the matter, pointing out that Goten needed to socialize with other children especially since he rarely got to see his one and only friend, Trunks, after Bulma placed him in a school in West City. Chi-Chi's father also pointed out that she needed time on her own during the day to make friends and socialize herself.

 _"Funny," she told him. "I don't remember ever seeing you date anyone ever."_

 _"Ohhh ho ho, you don't know that!"_

 _"Papa, gross."_

 _"My point is honey," Ox had wrapped his large arm around his petite daughter and squeezed her tightly. "Your mother and Goku never want us to be unhappy. Nothing can and ever will replace Goku. But you have to face the fact that you are a single, beautiful, strong willed woman and your heart is big enough to grieve and find love with someone new. You sure do have a lot to give."_

"Mrs. Son, please come in."

Chi-Chi had zoned out to the point she hadn't realized Goten was already sitting in the principal's office. He legs were so tiny that they kicked freely while he looked at the walls full of false motivational posters. The bulky bald headed man holding the door open was Mr. Pen, and he didn't seem too happy that she was wasting even more of his time. She shook his hand limply and sat down next to her son. As soon as Mr. Pen took a seat, Chi-Chi noticed the school counselor and the teacher who reported her son were standing behind him with judgmental glares.

"Mrs. Son, are you aware of what Goten did at lunch recess earlier this week?"

Chi-Chi shot a glance at the counselor who adjusted his glasses before turning her attention to Mr. Pen. She faked a smile and used her best motherly voice. "Oh, yes. I heard all the voicemails and received all the emails. Goten was getting bullied by another child and instead of one of your people coming to stop it, he had to defend himself and put woodchips down his pants."

"Don't forget I punched him, Mama!"

"Oh, yes, that too."

Mr. Pen blinked. He looked over his shoulder at the teacher, who was bright red. The counselor coughed and dropped a binder loudly on the principal's desk. "Look, Mrs. Son. We have a large number of student here who have lost a parent."

Goten watched as his mother crossed her arms over her chest and gave Blind Bat "the stare". "Ooooh you're in for it now..."

"Quiet, hush. Please. Continue."

Blind Bat adjusted his tie and stood up even straighter, trying to be intimidating to the woman he was slowly becoming afraid of. "Well, all of those children but yours actually knew their parent. According to your file, Goten's father was dead before he was even born. The way he acts comes from what he learns from you at home. There comes a point when we stop feeling bad for widows, Mrs. Son, and time to take the blame for bad parenting."

"Are you done?"

Goten chuckled and whispered under his breath. "Oooh boy, here it comes."

"I'd just love to hear your response, Mrs. Son."

The response was an unexpected right hook to the face. Blind Bat went down, holding his bloody nose while Chi-Chi stood over him with her hands over her hips. The teacher in the room began to cry and the principal frantically called for security on his walky talky.

"Any child of Son Goku is going to defend himself from bullies just like the wife of Son Goku. I hope that's good enough of a response for you!"

* * *

"Dragged out of an elementary school by officers. That's a new low, huh, Mom?"

Chi-Chi dumped a clump of steamy rice on Gohan's plate and nudged his forehead with the wooden spoon. "Just a lot of built up anger that got released on the right person. Eat your greens."

"Mama was totally awesome!" Goten swallowed his food before speaking with his mouth full, trying to respect his mom's wishes. "She kicked him soooo hard he fell out of a window and broke his back and left the road all bloody!"

Gohan took a sip of his water and wriggled his dark brows. He could see the back of his mother's head shake as she turned the stove top burners off. "Dang, I feel bad for whoever had to clean that mess up."

Chi-Chi shot him a glance, unsure if she was happy or upset he was going through with his little brother's exaggerations. "That's exactly the reason why I need to go grab my computer real quick and find a new school that can educate Goten as well as that one could. The people are just awful, but I love the curriculum. Make sure you boys eat all of this chicken, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They replied in unison, and Chi-Chi smiled while she walked to her bedroom. She always took in a jagged breath before entering, as if it hurt her to be there. After so many years, she knew it shouldn't. But whenever she glanced at her king-sized bed, she couldn't help but remember seeing a sleepy husband there, exhausted after training for a big fight.

That was the last place she saw him alive.

Doing her best to rid that thought, Chi-Chi headed to her dresser and removed the fully charged laptop. As she picked it up, a paper had fallen to the floor. This was strange as she _never_ had papers lying around her extremely cleaned up and clutter free room. All papers belonged in specific folders. Her children could back her up on this.

When she bent down to pick up the paper, her neat bun had fallen apart. She grumbled and took out the hairband, letting her long hair rest freely against the small of her back. The side that faced her was blank, but when she turned it around there was a black and white image of her husband wearing his old fighting gi and striking a pose in the ring of the World Martial Arts Tournament.

 _The King Returns_ was written at the top.

It was a flyer for the tournament he never lived to fight in. Chi-Chi remembered switching the channel when the tribute to her husband began. The word around the grocery store was that a man named Hercule Satan won that year.

Chi-Chi felt a lump in her throat. She had thought she'd gotten rid of any fighting memorabilia of Goku. One of the boys must have found this on the internet and printed it out.

"BOYS!"

Gohan and Goten knew by that tone of voice that they had to be wherever she was ASAP. Goten scarfed down his chicken leg and followed his brother, who was blocking him from entering through the door way.

"What is it, Mom? Is it a cockroach?"

"Did you leave this here?"

Gohan took the paper from his mother and examined it. His smile disappeared and he handed it back to her immediately. She didn't want to accept it. "No. I didn't. And Goten can't reach the printer. Maybe it's one you forgot to throw out?"

 _Seven years later?_

Chi-Chi began to feel her heartbeat increase. The rhythm of her chest was moving up and down faster than normal. The harsh words of the pencil necked counselor she decked rang through her ears. Images of Goku's face from the tribute of the live broadcast tournament was coming in with clear images. The sight of her son holding his dead father's body in the middle of nowhere was bringing back the pain she tired to suppress.

"I need you to watch your brother for a few minutes and keep all the doors locked, alright? Don't worry about the dishes I'll clean them when I get back."

His mother spoke so fast that Gohan knew something was up. Using his hand that wasn't holding the flier, he gripped her small wrist. "Mom, why can't you just talk to me about it?"

"Gohan. Please."

The son knew by the look in her eyes that she needed to be set free. He let her go and received a kiss on the cheek in return. Goten got one too, and a promise of ice cream to be brought back. The small child peered at the image on the flier his brother was holding while listening to the sound of his mother backing out onto the dirt road.

"Hey, that's Mr. Pumpkin!"

* * *

Chi-Chi put on a classical music station, the same one she played for Gohan when he was a child during his studies. If only he had stuck to that instead of getting involved with his father's lifestyle, if only Goku wasn't so accepting of challenges, if only Goten was more informed about who his father was or what he looked like...

"Was the counselor right? Am I doing this wrong?"

Chi-Chi's hands tightened on the wheel. She was shaking and not because she was cold. Everything was hitting her at once like the punch to that poor man's nose. Maybe he deserved it, but maybe she needed to listen to what he was saying. Was she in denial? How could she move on like everyone said when she lost something that could never, ever be replaced?

What about Gohan? Was he suffering in silence? He was the one who was there when it all happened... Who does he have to talk to when she always tries to change the subject? Nobody knows Goku fought Cell but them.

"Dammit, it's not fair!" Chi-Chi's eyes were swelled up with tears as she tried to focus on the dark road. She had driven so far that the dirt road had turned to asphalt. "Those boys deserve to have their dad around! He was taken too soon! I've never hated anyone more than I hate Cell! He should have died! He should be locked up or in hell or anywhere but in hiding! It's just not fair! I need my G-"

Chi-Chi didn't have time to react to the impaired driver going full speed on the wrong side of the road. His giant truck collided into her tiny vehicle and sent her flipping backwards towards a tree. In her haste to leave, she had forgotten to put her seat belt on. She looked to the side of the window before the hood hit the asphalt the first time and noticed someone in orange centimeters from her. She reached out a hand before fainting.

The driver of the truck was dead on impact. Chi-Chi's car was against a large oak tree, both of which were in flames. The woman was being dragged to the side of the road, unharmed except for the small shards of glass on her exposed legs which her savior had not seen in years. He stopped in a safe area and waited with her for the ambulance. He brushed her bangs on her forehead to the side and kissed it, knowing she would never feel it.

When the first responders placed her on the gurney, the older of the two shook his head. "Now this is the darnedest thing. This is the first time I've encountered an accident this serious where someone survived. She doesn't even look injured, but we'll let the doctors determine that."

When the ambulance turned on their bright and loud sirens and drove off speedily, Chi-Chi's savior turned his back from the scene.

It was time to head home.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm going to Forrest Gump this for awhile until the past and present intertwine. That is the format of this story. Forrest Gumped.

Thanks for reading! :-) hopefully I'll update soon since I have so many ideas and this will end up being a short story. Hopefully Chi-Chi wasn't too bad in this first part. I promise i'm just trying to make her emotional and work her out as time goes on. I reeaaaaaally hope to update this tomorrow but it will most likely be a few day from now with my deadlines. Like I said, I really hope to update this regularly and finish before the year is up since I already have this all in my mind.


	2. Reminder

Was that why his mother acted so strange? Her car accident caused her brain damage?

Videl slowly crawled off Gohan, suddenly feeling sorry for him and his family. They just didn't appear to be stable at all. The teenage boy did a push up to get himself back on his feet. He looked at his wrists and shook them, surprised at how strong that little female was.

"Did the doctor diagnose your mom with any brain related injuries?"

Gohan looked over his shoulder to see that Videl was back to sitting cross-legged on the grass. The remains of her phone was the obstacle between them. "The only damage that was done to her were some scratches on her legs that healed pretty quickly. The MRI and CT scan showed absolutely nothing. For the longest time, we thought it was a miracle."

Videl rubbed the tip of her nose that a fly kissed. Or dumped its specks. "You _thought_? What else could it have been?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. How was he ever going to get the words out? How could he possibly explain to the girl he liked that his dead father saved his almost-dead mother's life? How could he let her know that his father was standing right next to him, listening to this conversation?

"Like I said, son. Just keep telling the story. The words will come."

Gohan felt cold on his right shoulder. He wished that he could feel the flesh of his father's comforting hold instead. The boy nodded and offered Goku his most sincere smile before giving a piece of it to Videl.

"Do you believe in guardian angels?"

"You mean ghosts?"

Gohan shuffled his feet. He could already hear the cynicism in her feminine voice. "Well, yeah. Don't you ever feel like there is something more out there? Like angels and demons walk among us? Sometimes they blend in with us and sometimes... you can't see them at all. Or maybe... maybe only you can see them?"

Videl clutched her heart and feigned a gasp. "Gohan... Do you see dead people?"

The teen couldn't help but get a hot face when she began cackling. He took a seat beside her. She was facing north and wiping a tear from her eyes, while Gohan looked to the south and shook his head.

"Not having an open mind is an awfully sad way to live."

Videl brought her bare knees to her chest and rested her cheek against them to look at her study buddy. It almost looked like a frustrated vein was protruding from his forehead. "It's not that I'm trying to be cynical or anything, but it's hard for me to believe in ghosts or angels when my mom never showed up in my life again."

Gohan couldn't tell if she was hurt by this realization or not. He already had a difficult time reading the ladies, and this lady was the absolute worse. He awkwardly leaned against her, expecting her to push him back.

She didn't.

"Your mom probably hasn't had any unfinished business. When her soul left this earth, she knew that you and your dad were going to be okay. There were no dangers in your life and you guys would find happiness. You get what I'm trying to say?"

Videl was quiet for a minute. She sniffed once and Gohan checked to see if she was crying. Of course she wasn't. "Yeah," Her voice was quieter, though. "I kind of get it. I wouldn't want to come back and bother my loved ones knowing there's not a damn thing they could do to make me come back to life. It's just torture if you think about it."

Gohan sat up straight, switching roles with Videl. She was now leaning against him. The boy glared over the top of her head at his father, who was shrugging his shoulders.

"The girl's gotta point!"

The son grumbled under his breath and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Anyway, Videl... The reason why I even brought up guardian angels and ghosts and goublins is because I know that is what saved my mother that night."

"You... know?"

* * *

 _Gohan. Wake up. Your mother needs you._

"DAD!?"

The teen sat up straight and looked around the darkened room he shared with his brother. His dark black hair stood up in a way that made it look like he had devil horns. He could have sworn he saw his father standing over him, and he could have sworn that was his father's voice whispering in his ear.

The only sound was the phone ringing in the kitchen.

Wearing nothing but briefs and an oversized green shirt, Gohan ran to see who the caller was. His chest felt uneasy noticing that the lights in the kitchen were still on, and the dishes had not been cleaned. Ever since he came out of the womb, Gohan knew his mom never went to sleep without a clean kitchen. The blinds of the windowsill were open enough to reveal that there was no car in the driveway.

With a trembling hand, Gohan placed the ringing device to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Yes, may I please speak to Son Gohan?"

"Erm, speaking.."

"This is Suanne from South City Regional Hospital. Your mother was-"

Gohan's sweaty palm pressed the phone he just hung up. His breath was heavy and uneven, wishing that he listened to more of what the woman had to say but knowing in his heart the best thing to do was get a ride to the hospital. Picking the phone back up and listening to the dial tone, Gohan pressed the numbers that would reach someone who would never let a call from him go to voicemail.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo. I need a ride to South City Regional Hospital," The boy tried his hardest not to let his voice crack. He didn't want to feel the pain of losing a parent all over again. "My, uh, my mom. Please."

"Say no more."

Gohan mouthed a 'thank you' when he realized Piccolo had hung up immediately after that. He began walking with weak knees back to his bedroom to wake up his brother and put some pants on, but ended up bumping into the child when turning the corner. He was smiling warmly and holding up a piece of paper.

"Mr. Pumpkin said we gotta take this to Mama when we see her!"

Gohan furrowed his thick brows. Goten must have been listening to the conversation. "Alright. Just put some clothes on. You don't want the doctors and nurses thinking Mom raised a bunch of savages with you walking in with only socks on."

His no-shame-having brother snickered. "Mr. Pumpkin said there's nothing wrong with a little freedom every now and then!"

"Ugh, will you stop talking about that pumpkin guy!?" Gohan didn't mean to be rude, but this wasn't right time to hear about Goten's imaginary friend. "I don't want to scare you, but in order for you to understand the seriousness of this situation... Mom could be dying. Get your clothes on and meet me on the porch. Mr. Piccolo is on his way."

"Don't you want to put on some pants, too?"

Almost out the door in his teddy undies, Gohan groaned and marched back towards his brother. The child followed him and spoke as kind as he truly was.

"You don't have to be so scared, Gohan. Mr. Pumpkin told me he saved Mama's life. She just has little owies on her legs. Would you like to hold onto the picture he wants me to give Mama while I hide my shame?"

Gohan sighed. Maybe it was a good thing his brother didn't understand true pain. "Yeah, sure. Can you please bring out a pair of my jeans?"

After his little brother saluted him and handed him the paper, Gohan sighed before flipping it over. An unsettling response to the image was occurring in the pit of his stomach.

It was a drawing of his father, _the_ Son Goku, in his messy hair and orange, navy gi glory. He was holding the hand of what appeared to be their mother.

 _Don't freak out, ol boy... It could just be Goten wearing the outfit he sees his imaginary friend wearing... That looks exactly like Dad's..."_

The symbol and everything...

 _He probably just copied the flier that was in Mom's room. Don't worry!_

But the flier was in black and white...

 _The child has a sense of fashion and color! Just because you're a total failure-_

Gohan nearly dropped the image Mr. Piccolo was outside honking his horn. Goten traded him the pants for the image and was beaming brighter than the sun.

"Do ya like it!? It's Mom and Mr. Pumpkin!"

Gohan hastily hid his top secret under garments from the world and grabbed the house keys off the hook on the wall. "We'll talk about that later. You haven't unlocked the back door or the windows at all, right?"

"Nope!"

"Alright. I'll shut the front one behind us. Go, go, go!"

Goten giggled and ran out the door like it was some sort of race. Gohan looked behind him while turning the lock on the knob. He could have sworn he saw something move in the corner of his eye, but blamed it on his nerves. He shook his head and shut the door tightly. Piccolo pushed the door open from the driver's side and offered his former student a nod.

"Are you buckled up, brat?"

From the backseat, Goten laughed. "Yes, of course! That's Mr. Piccolo's number one rule!"

Piccolo smirked and began to back out of the driveway. Gohan glanced over at the driver, looking at his green arms that were connected to green hands that were holding onto the wheel. His father told him that the reason Mr. Piccolo's skin was green was because he was born with some kind of defect. He never did explain why he always wore a hat - or in a fight, a turban - but Gohan just figured that Mr. Piccolo was bald and wanted to keep it a secret.

He wasn't fooling anyone.

Goten had an interesting theory that Mr. Piccolo had antennas under his hat and that we was from outer space.

Foolish diaper baby talk.

Goku just told Gohan to never ask or talk about it, so he respected his father's wishes. He made sure to remind Goten daily, but that kid had a nasty habit of asking too many questions.

Piccolo looked at his former student through his peripherals. He didn't dare tell him that they had to take a detour due to a terrible accident. When the boy would catch the glimpse of the car that was incinerated, he would have a meltdown like...

That other time.

"Have you gone back to see the old dojo lately? The renovations are a little more eye pleasing."

"Uh, no!" Gohan's laugh was painfully obviously fake. "It would make my mom happier if I joined the baseball team at school than get back into martial arts, ya know?"

"Hm. Well you'll have to let me know if you make the team. I wouldn't mind seeing a game or two as long as your mother doesn't talk my ear off."

"Ah, you know she loves ya. Your room at our house is still available."

Piccolo chuckled darkly, but then regained his serious composure. "Maybe when the brat is a little older, I'll come back."

"Hey!"

The ones in the front seat enjoyed themselves, but Gohan knew the real reason why Piccolo moved out. The absence of Goku, the emotional highs and lows of both Chi-Chi and Gohan, the newborn baby... it was just too much for someone who was only looking for a place to stay with his good - if not, best - friend and eat some good food.

Mr. Piccolo never stopped caring, though. He always drove to the boys to where they needed to go when the car was going through its troubles or Chi-Chi was caught up somewhere. He would occasionally do the grocery shopping with Chi-Chi and carry what she couldn't. He'd repair what was physically broken around the house. What he did the most was come over for dinner.

Gohan's smile faded. He knew those special moments would happen more if the boy hadn't gave up martial arts and fighting for good. If only Gohan had gotten over his fears and fought Cell alongside his father...

"What position are you thinking about playing?"

"Huh? Oh, uh... Pitcher, probably. I'll honestly be happy with whatever they give me."

Piccolo nodded in approval. "I'm not sure if you remember a guy named Yamcha, but he plays professionally. He might be able to give you a few good tips. But uh..." The green skinned man glanced at the teen. "I think he's been interested in your mother even when Goku was alive. So, it's up to you if you want to give him a call or not."

Gohan listened to Goten's loud snores before sighing. "You know what, Mr. Piccolo? I think that would be good for her. My dad doesn't pick bad friends so I know he's a good guy. Plus if he's a professional ball player, it wouldn't hurt to learn a few things from him even if him and Mom don't work out."

"You're the man of the house, kid. It's your decision."

Piccolo had finally found a parking lot that was near the emergency entrance. Gohan's chest felt tight now remembering the entire reason he was even with Piccolo at the moment. He reached a long arm over and shook Goten awake. The child rubbed his eyes and then clutched the picture Mr. Pumpkin wanted him to give his mama while opening the red car's door with his free hand.

"You two will probably be riding in this car a lot for the next few weeks. Your mother's is out of commission."

Gohan didn't reply to Piccolo's assumptions. Damn the car, he wanted to make sure his mother was alive. The woman at the front desk directed them to a different tower of the hospital, where non emergency patients were recovering from surgery or were told to spend a few nights. Gohan slid on the wet floors while running to Chi-Chi's room.

"That's a wet floor sign right there, dumb ass. You can't sue."

The unreasonably rude janitor shut his mouth when Piccolo gave him a stare more evil than Chi-Chi could ever provide while helping Gohan back to his feet. The teen took a deep breath and pushed the door open slowly.

In her hospital gown, Chi-Chi was curled up on her side sleeping peacefully. She was wearing a smile and was kept warm by her long hair. Gohan dropped to his knee by her bed side and Piccolo kept Goten quiet when they saw his shoulders begin to shake. He reached for her hand and kissed it, then held it against his forehead while crying.

"I thought I lost you too."

A nurse with dark red hair knocked on the door gently before Piccolo opened it for her. She was caught off guard by his green color but chose not to address it. She waved to Goten, who was returning it frantically. The woman rubbed Gohan's back until he looked up at her.

"Wipe away those tears, handsome. Your mom was just up walking up and down the halls with me while we waited for you guys. When she wakes up, she can be released and head back home with you tonight."

Not sure how to get rid of his tears so easy, Gohan stood up and squeezed the woman tightly. Her cheeks turned the color of her hair as she returned it, giggling.

"Wow, you sure are a strong one! It must run in the family. That's the only explanation I can give about your mom surviving something as horrific as she'd gone through."

Gohan released her and took a step back to get a good view of the nurse. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Hey babies," Chi-Chi suddenly croaked, and her babies quickly attacked her with hugs. "Can I have some water? My mouth is so dry."

"Yeah, of course!" Gohan looked to the nurse, who was already holding the door open with a smile. "Do you think we could walk and talk together while getting it?"

"I'll come, too."

When the green man replied before her, the nurse made a face that went unnoticed. She focused on Gohan instead. "Anything for you. Follow me."

"Mama, do you think I could get some water too? Mr. Piccolo's driving made me feel sick!"

Chi-Chi laughed softly. "Yes, honey. What's that paper you're holding?"

Goten placed it on his mother's pillow before running down the hall to catch up with the talking trio. Chi-Chi was about to look at the drawing when her bladder had other plans. She climbed out of the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom door. She felt around for the light switch in the darkened room. When she found it, she squinted at a drawing that was inside the sink.

"What in the world..."

Stuck in the doorway of the bathroom, Chi-Chi leaned backwards to see that the drawing was no longer on her pillow. Maybe the accident was making her more loopy than the scans proved to be. Shrugging it off, Chi-Chi took baby steps towards the sink and removed the drawing.

"So, what do you think? Looks just like us right? The kid is a natural!"

Her body became completely frozen. The voice was all too real and all to familiar. Her head forced her to look up slowly. In the mirror, her husband was towering behind her like he always did. Chi-Chi closed her eyes tightly, knowing that when she'd turn around he'd be gone. She always had dreams where something like this happened, but they'd get X-Rated right before she woke up.

She pivoted around slowly until she figured she'd standing in front of where the apparition stood.

"I don't know how I'd feel about Piccolo seeing that backside view when he returns."

Chi-Chi was greeted by the all too real, perfectly white grin of her deceased husband. She began backing towards the wall, careful to avoid damaging her back on the sink. He sauntered towards her, looking more like a demon than an angel. He placed two flat hands on the wall, trapping her head between them. She pinched her wrist, and winced when it hurt.

"You're not dreaming, Cheech. It's really me. We need to talk."

The woman who had been through way too much tonight blinked her wet, long lashes. "Wh-What are you talking about? I was there the day your body was lowered into the ground! What's going on? Did they put drugs in my system? Why is it so cold? Why..."

The ghost husband caught his living wife before she fell onto the tiles. He was holding her the same way he held her when he saved her from the fiery accident. It was a time like this where he wished she could feel him the way he was feeling her. He had placed her back on the bed before the door reopened, getting ready to disappear and wait for his soulmate at home.

But not before writing something down on the back of Goten's picture.

* * *

"I don't care if you pass or fail, I get paid either way!"

Gohan listened to his teacher scold the classroom who had too many questions about a topic she didn't' understand. The boy could answer every single one of them, but his exhaustion was getting the best of him. The last day of try-outs was this afternoon and he'd been working his body over time just to impress the coach. It helped a little that the one responsible for picking the team members this year was a huge fan of Son Goku.

"Hey brainiac, is that a bulge I see?"

"HUH!?"

The teen was being addressed by a blue-eyed beauty known as Videl Satan. She had been harassing him since the first day of school for reasons he couldn't quite understand. He self consciously glanced away from her gaze to underneath his desk, and jumped when a fist came into contact with his bicep.

"On your arm, stupid. How and when did this get there?"

 _Is this what flirting is?_

Her best friend Erasa sat on the other side of him, making Gohan the meat in a teenage girl sandwich. That sounds like the type of fantasy of any other one of these boys in the classroom except for the poor one actually experiencing it. He compared this seating arrangement to the broken key that couldn't turn off the chatterbox.

"What in the world are you talking about, Videl? Gohan's had these muscles since forever!" The blondie gave him a wink. "Isn't that right?"

The teen chuckled nervously and offered the girls a silent shrug. Erasa grinned and turned her attention back to the assigned worksheet while Videl continued to scrutinize Gohan with her suspicious powers of observation. Feeling uncomfortable, Gohan clicked his tongue and looked directly at her.

"Is there something I can help you with, _miss_?"

The pig tailed girl drew herself back and looked at Gohan like she was seeing him for the time. This was the first time he had ever talked back to her and she wasn't sure if she was offended or intrigued.

Mainly, she was suspicious.

"Mood swings and sudden, unexplained weight gain are signs of steroid abuse..."

The accused looked at the accuser with hooded eyes. "Are you serious!?"

"Very."

Gohan opened his mouth to say something. Then closed it. He opened it again. "I grew up knowing drugs are for losers. Can't a guy wear a tight shirt without being interrogated? I'm actually _very_ flattered you finally noticed that I don't have spaghetti arms like I've heard you tell your friends."

Videl was stunned. She was flustered. She was dumbfounded. Never in her senior year life did she think that _Gohan_ , the dorky transfer student from the boonies, would be the one to leave her speechless. Her lips were pursed like a spoiled child who for once didn't get her way.

"Ah, I'm sorry Videl. I just haven't gotten much sleep this week. My mom..." Gohan smiled and turned his attention back to the board where the teacher had written down ineligible notes. "Between trying to get all A's and be part of at least one sports team, I'm exhausted. Please don't take anything I say too personally."

The bell suddenly rang, causing the teacher to throw his chalk across the room. Gohan slumped in his seat and closed his eyes for a minute, not ready to take on the final part of try-outs. He heard it was the hardest portion. Sometimes, he wished he never even attempted this game at all...

"If baseball is making you act like this, why even get involved? Why not do something that makes you, I dunno, happy?"

 _Holy crap, can she read minds!?_

They were the last two in the room. The teacher had disappeared in the sea of students, eager to go home with everyone else. Gohan put his textbooks and notebook into his school bag and slung it over his shoulder before standing up.

"I just need a hobby to get my mind off a lot. Baseball's not that bad. It's just very different than martial arts and I'm trying to get use to it."

Videl arched a brow. She had nearly forgotten that Gohan was _the_ Son Goku's boy. The teenager held the door open for her and they both walked to the south exit of the building.

"Were you into martial arts to impress your daddy, or did you actually enjoy it?"

Gohan smiled and looked down at his brown shoes. He needed to change out of them before he headed to the field. "I loved it. I really did. But after my dad passed... I just lost interest. Too many memories tied with it. Plus I could never live up to who he was."

Videl froze, and Gohan walked two steps ahead before pivoting around to look at her. She was giving him the type of look that made it seemed like she had found her soulmate.

As if that were possible for that girl.

"Have you been reading my mind?"

"No?"

"If you think _you_ have problems, just remember that my dad has an entire city named after him. I know the pain of having a famous father, _truuuuuust_ me!" Videl shook her head and adjusted her black gloves that only revealed the tips of her fingers. Gohan always wondered if that helped her when she got into fights but never thought to ask. "You know Gohan, you're not as bad as I assumed."

"An ass out of u and me, right?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, starting to feel awkward again. "Well it was real nice talking to ya, Videl! See ya tomorrow?"

Videl blinked. "Tomorrow's Saturday, ball boy."

Gohan shuffled his feet on the boring tiles of the school hallway. This was why he fought so hard for Goten to not be home schooled. Awkwardness kills. "Oh, uh, yeah. I forgot today was Friday."

 _Beep beep! Beep beep!_

 _Oh thank goodness..._

Videl's beeper watch on her wrist was going off, meaning that she needed to go help out the Satan City police force with some type of petty trouble an eighteen year old girl could assist with. This is also meant that both were saved from carrying on an awkward conversation.

"Looks like I gotta go," Videl pointed to her wrist and smiled. "See ya _Monday_ , Gohan."

"See ya!" He waved, watching her head towards the exit first. He had not expected her to turn around.

"Oh, and Gohan?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Good luck this afternoon. I really hope you make the team."

This was strange. Gohan was feeling a tingling sensation in his toes. He smiled as warmly as he could, one that was not forced at all. "Thanks, Videl. That means a lot."

She bit her bottom lip like she was refraining herself from saying more. She flashed him a peace sign before bolting to wherever crime needed her. Gohan wondered briefly if she wanted to be some type of cop in the future. Does she wonder if he wants to be a baseball player? How disappointed would she be if she found out he just wants to be a scholar and have the type of job that makes his mother happy?

 _Why should you even care!?_

Gohan wanted to jam his head in a nearby locker. The last thing he needed was to have feelings for another person. He already had too many people in his heart to worry about.

As he began his walk towards the field, he finally took notice of his dress shoes. He grumbled as he dropped his backpack to the grass and began digging for his cleats. Piccolo had surprised him with these a few days ago on their morning commute to school. As he began changing, he noticed a figure through his peripherals sitting on the bleachers nearby.

Gohan shook his head and made sure his cleats were extra tight. He put his dress shoes back into his backpack did a shoulder roll before attaching the heavy necessity to his back.

"Who would've thought that my son would be playing baseball?"

Gohan felt like time had slowed all the way down as he turned his head in the direction of _that_ voice. It was the one he could only hear again through old voicemails and video recordings. The man on the bleachers was leaning back and twirling a baseball bat in a circle. His hair, those messy spikes that went up in all different directions, was the exact style of Goten's. The orange gi the man wore was the same one he was buried in.

"Dad."

The name couldn't come out as a question or for clarification. It was spoken like an ocean of pain, with the waves turning into tears that escaped the teen's eyes. He had only had visions of his father once before, right after Goten was born. He watched him leave the side of the crib and head out the front door, never to return again.

Until now.

Afraid that his father would disappear again if he moved forward, Gohan tried his best to speak again.

"Can you... can you come towards me?"

Goku shrugged his broad shoulder and placed the baseball bat down on the grass. He walked towards his eldest with arms wide open until they were wrapped around him. Gohan felt his eyes swell up even more.

"I don't feel anything except freezing."

The father chuckled, enjoying the moment. His son was the brightest of the entire family and knew that he'd be able to catch on quicker than the others. "Do you think you got hit in the head at try-outs or somethin'?"

"YO, GOHAN! STOP STANDING THERE LIKE THAT AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! COACH WANTS TO SEE YOUR PITCHING ARM AGAIN!"

The world had gone back to normal again. The other guys who were trying out for the team were already out in the field doing their best to impress the head coach and assistant that was currently yelling at Gohan.

"No... I. I don't know what to think but I know it's real," Gohan tried hugging his father back. His hands could touch where his back was and couldn't go deeper, but he still couldn't feel anything. "It has to be real."

"GOHAN! STOP PRACTICING HOW TO HOLD YOUR MAMA AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Dad... They can't see you, can they?"

Goku released his son and took a step back to examine him. Gohan shivered at the change between freezing cold and a perfect 82 degree day. "Nope. Just you, your mom, and Goten. Between you and me, I'm fine with him calling me Mr. Pumpkin, but I hope one day he can call me Dad or something along those lines."

"Wait a minute..." Gohan rubbed his temples. He was almost positive he was dealing with a ghost dad, but had to be sure. "You're Mr. Pumpkin? How long have you been visiting us? Goten's been on that Mr. Pumpkin phase for weeks!"

"Children do tend to notice the dead more, son. Don't you remember that one movie that made your mom go cry in the bathroom?" Goku raised his hands carelessly, as if he didn't think his appearance to the family would be shocking. "Besides, your little brother needed some protection at school. I wasn't going to let that slide. You really should start training him."

Gohan shook his head. The drawing Goten gave Mom at the hospital was starting to make a lot more sense. The fact the younger son couldn't explain what the Miss 59 meant that "just appeared" on the back, but held such a significance to Mom that it made her sob endlessly...

"Why now, Dad? Why did you decide to visit now instead of all those other times we really needed you around?"

Goku placed his massive arms behind the back of his head. "See, I knew you'd get it. The whole 'unfinished business' is real in the other world. My soul can't rest until you defeat Cell."

Gohan clenched and unclenched his fists multiple times at the mention of the murderer's name. He didn't know how else to respond to this except to walk around in circles while the assistant coach continued to scream his name out. Goku watched him stomp over to where he left the bat and watched as the teenager started to beat the bleachers with it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Watch it, son! You'll get suspended!" Goku held onto the opposite end of the bat before it could hit the steel seats again. Gohan growled and the two were in a tug of war battle.

"CELL IS LIVING LIFE SOMEWHERE ELSE KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Gohan grunted and tried pulling the bat in his direction, but even the ghost of her father was proving to be stronger. "How could you possibly think it was a good idea to come back to earth and tell me this crap!? Are you forgetting what happened the first time!?"

"You're the only one I know who can do it, Gohan! You're much more bigger and smarter now! Cell is nothing compared to you!" Goku yanked on the bat so hard that Gohan went fumbling forward. He still refused to let go. "It has to be you, Gohan! He's coming for you, your mother, and your brother! The killing needs to stop when he gets to you!"

"CELL IS A MUTANT AND A FREAK OF NATURE! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY STOP HIM WHEN HE KILLED YOU IN TWO BLOWS!?" Gohan released the bat and threw his hands in the air. "I'd rather just go into a lifetime of hiding with Mom and Goten than face that monster again. Your soul can just haunt me the rest of my life since I'm the reason you're dead, anyway."

His son's voice had gotten so quiet and pained filled that Goku took a deep non-existent breath and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I wish there was another way, but there isn't. It has to be you. Do you think I want to go through the torture of knowing that your mom can never hold my hand when she's in pain, or not being able to fully defend my sons from danger? I can't live like this anymore and I can't move on knowing that the only ones in my existence that I love are being hunted down. Please... Let me be your teacher, and I promise you that Cell won't stand a chance."

Gohan felt like the life had just been sucked out of him. He never thought he'd see that evil beast ever again. The monster had already taken the greatest part of who he is, now he was going to come for the rest. The teen wasn't sure if he should feel rage, helpless, or a combination of the both.

The poor boy ran his fingers through his hair. "You said Mom can see you, right?"

"Mmmmhm?"

"Have you visited her, yet?"

"Tried to. Didn't work out so well. I've been giving her some time."

"Well...You better do it soon. She has a date coming to the house tomorrow," Gohan picked up the bat from the grass and cracked his neck. "I have baseball tryouts right now. We'll have a sit down with Mom and let her decide what's best."

Literally running away from his problems, Gohan hurried to the diamond. His dad never ever, in the history of dad-hood, ever delivered good news. It looks like that didn't change after death. As much as they needed Goku in their lives, Gohan and Chi-Chi were doing their best to find happiness again. Right now, Gohan's concern was trying to make it on this damn baseball team.

Left behind in the outfield, Goku stood there with a twitching eye.

"Date?"


	3. Moving On

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It has been seven years, Piccolo. I'm ready."

Chi-Chi had opened the car door before Piccolo had a chance to do it for her. He had nearly forgotten how independent she always had been. He offered her a spot under his large umbrella. The rain had been pouring on and off throughout the entirety of the morning. The two unlikely (and forced) friends walked through the graveyard at the widow's pace.

This had been long overdue.

After Chi-Chi's accident, she'd been having too many, too real hallucinations of her late husband. No matter what the brain scans showed, she knew that there had to be some damage in there to be going through this pain. When she refused to be on medications, the doctors suggested getting some closure with Goku and to realize it was okay to move on.

She held her breath while walking past a tombstone with a large angel on top of it. The eyes of the statue felt like they were following her every move. She had chosen to wear the same outfit the day that Goku was buried. A black funeral hat and a black long sleeved a-line dress. Her hair was down and had been for a week. She figured if she was going to move on, she needed a new look.

"Would you mind waiting by this tree?"

Her voice quivered when they stopped a few feet in front of the granite tombstone with an image of two fists engraved on it. Unlike the majority of the other graves, Goku's was polished every single day by a variety of life long fans. Someone had placed fresh flowers in front of the tombstone that matched the colors he always wore.

"Do you want to take the umbrella?"

"No," Chi-Chi sniffed and looked up at the tall green man. He was wearing a black turban to match his suit. She never questioned why he always kept his head covered. "It's barely sprinkling now."

Piccolo nodded and leaned against the giant oak tree. Chi-Chi took a deep breath and walked forward, making sure her heels didn't get caught in the mud. She glanced down at Goku's name written on his grave and held her clasped hands in front of her.

"I'm sorry it has been so long. You've been haunting my dreams so I know you've been wanting me to come see you," Chi-Chi chuckled softly, doing her best to fight back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I just wanted to remind you how much I love you. How much I'll always love you... But my heart is so broken and it needs healing..."

Chi-Chi closed her eyes tightly due to the burning sensation of her tears. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She had already put herself through too much torture. She dropped to her knees and held up a hand behind her for Piccolo not to come towards her. Giving in to the deep sorrow within, her dainty shoulders shook and she made the saddest noise a person could make.

Piccolo had to walk away to get away from it.

"I'll be in the car."

The widow removed her hat and held it to her chest. Her foggy eyes settled back on the tombstone. "I'm never going to love another man. I won't remarry. I'm not looking for anything like that. I just wanted to let you know that I made arrangements for a date tomorrow, and that he is someone who respects you completely. Someone who is going to teach your son how to play baseball. I'm not sure if you've been looking down on us, but Gohan's about to be on his school's baseball team. Isn't that nice?"

Chi-Chi smiled and wiped the moisture away from her face. She placed the hat back on her head and grinned up at the sun that was peaking through the gray clouds.

"You probably already knew that. I know the only thing you ever wanted was to keep us happy, and I've been failing you miserably. There will be no kissing tomorrow at all, I promise. I couldn't even imagine that. I will feed him, though. Hope you don't mind... You know what, it's not even a date. It's more of a social interaction for a lonely widow."

Chi-Chi crawled closer to the tombstone and kissed her hand before pressing it against her husband's name.

"I promise I'll visit more often... I'll even bring Goten next time."

The wife of the fighter placed her forehead against his tombstone for held onto the sides of it for a moment, embracing the sweet memories they shared.

"It's time to move forward," She whispered. "I'll never stop loving you. It was a once in a lifetime story of a boy and a girl..."

Suddenly torn between letting go of the tomb or holding on forever, Chi-Chi's painted lips trembled. They'd been together since they were twelve years old. She was frightened to get to know someone new. The reality that Goku was really, really dead and that he really, really wasn't going to be at his seat at the dinner table was starting to get to her.

Growth and comfort was not a good relationship. One had to be let go.

A single tear strolled down her cheek.

"Goodbye, Goku."

The widow rose to her feet. Her knees had become circles of mud. She was fixing to turn around and head back to Piccolo's car when a sudden cold-to-the-touch breeze interacted with her entire backside.

"A date, huh? Who's the lucky guy?"

A scream that could awaken the dead sent Piccolo running out of his car. Slabs of mud flew behind him from the impact of his feet moving through the ground at a rapid pace. He froze at the tree Chi-Chi made him stand by before.

"..G-Goku?"

The ghost arched an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder. "You can see me!?"

"YOU CAN SEE HIM!?"

Goku brought his attention back to his hysteric wife and smirked deviously. When he grabbed her hand and tried to interlock with her tensed fingers, she could feel a cold force trying to pry her hand open. Her chest started to heave like it did every other time this happened, but she kept looking from her the apparition of her husband to Piccolo. The green man was speechless.

"I know it's not my good friend Piccolo. He wouldn't stab me in the back. C'mon. Who is it?"

Chi-Chi's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Goku caught her before her head hit the ground. While he placed her gently down, he glanced up at Piccolo and shook his head.

"This silly goose does this every time. Can you believe it!?"

Goku sweatdropped when he watched his friend end up in the same position.

* * *

"You must have gotten dumber after death. You honestly think she's going to be okay with that?"

"She doesn't have a choice."

Chi-Chi groaned. Her head was aching worse than ever. When the familiar chill was felt on her cheek, she popped her eyes open to see her husband caressing her. She trembled, fearing that she was going insane and was trapped in her own demented world. Either that, or she was traveling between two worlds and this was one where Goku was still alive.

She no longer believed the theory that she was having hallucinations when she heard Piccolo conversing with what she thought only she saw. Chi-Chi lifted her head up and saw Piccolo in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Piccolo..." Her voice was weak. "Are the boys home?"

Already getting a little tired of having to pick up the Son children, the green man sighed and spoke gruffly. "No. I have to leave now if I want to get to them in time..." Piccolo glanced at Goku, who was sitting on his former bed next to the trembling Chi-Chi. "Are you comfortable being left alone together?"

Goku laughed like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. Chi-Chi, on the other hand, couldn't react at all. She felt like she was living a lie. What exactly was going on? Did Goku never die? Had the last seven years been a figment of her imagination?

That still couldn't explain the lack of warmth she remembered. The way his touch felt against her skin had an electric effect on her body.

This Goku's touch was stone cold.

"Chi-Chi."

"..I don't know.."

Goku removed himself from the bed. Chi-Chi blinked at the groove he left. The finely built man exchanged whispers with Piccolo at the doorway, earning a nod from the green man. The poor woman under the blankets felt like screaming out in desperation for Piccolo to stay, but she heard the sound of his car starting up and eventually backing out of the driveway.

When Goku was sure that Piccolo had left, he shut the bedroom door behind him. Chi-Chi raised the blanket up to her nose, unsure of what would happen next. The little hairs on her arms stood up straight when Goku had finally faced her again. He maintained steady eye contact while making his way to lay beside her. Her propped himself up on his elbow and offered his wife a dazzling grin.

"Can you stay awake for me this time, beautiful?"

Chi-Chi began to slid further under the blanket until only the top of her head was revealed. Her tiny voice came out muffled. "Didn't my husband die seven years ago, or have I been imagining that?"

Goku lifted the blanket up to reveal her face. She flinched and shivered whenever he tried to touch her. For her comfort, he kept his hands to himself. "I know how skeptical you are when it comes to stuff like this so hear me out, alright? I'm still dead. I'm a ghost."

Chi-Chi blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. That would explain the coldness. "You're a liar."

"C'mon. Just try, Cheech. Try to think about a world beyond what you know," Goku inched closer but avoided direct contact. She was the only family member who wasn't trying to understand, and the only family member he truly wanted to. "Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo are already aware. I've proven it. They can talk to you about it. Who do you think Mr. Pumpkin is? Who do you think wrote Miss 59 on the drawing I had our son make?"

Chi-Chi sat upright. She looked down at her dead husband who was still sprawled out on his side. Goku was the only one who would know the meaning of the number 59, and that's why she had a panic attack when Goten showed it to her.

"Mr. Pumpkin..."

Goku smiled while getting into a position similar to hers. They sat cross legged on their king-sized bed, their knees touching. He could see it in her eyes that she was on the road to understanding. "I'm sorry if it hurts you to look back at it, but do you remember seeing anything familiar when that car struck you?"

Chi-Chi looked up at the ceiling that still had a damp spot from the roof that needed serious patching. She did her best to block out the events that unfolded that night, but somehow it always came crawling back to her. Aware of her uneven breaths, Chi-Chi mentally counted to ten while recalling the impact of the drunk man's car colliding into hers.

She felt everything inside her stomach start heading towards her throat when she began to flip over. A ringing in her ears that still quietly lingered was always a haunting reminder that she nearly died. Chi-Chi turned her head to the side when remembering doing a similar action before the car hit the asphalt.

 _A man in orange had reached for her._

Goku could see new tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She turned her head back to face him, but this time the widow's eyes had become large and glossy. Loving. Adoring. Grateful. The ghostly husband swore his heart would be thumping if there was still blood in it.

"You saved my life."

He felt the type of pain that only a husband whose wife would feel nothing but coldness when she embraced him knew. Her entire body began to tremble while she cried silently into where she should have felt his shoulder. Goku wrapped his large arms around her. Although Chi-Chi couldn't feel it, she could see it when she looked over her shoulder. Her soft cries turned into a wide range of uncontrollable sobs, tears of joy, and laughter. Her heart was fighting her body's frozen state until she radiated warmth.

* * *

That warmth didn't last long.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

The family table was divided. Chi-Chi and Gohan were at one end, while Goku, Piccolo, and Goten were at the other. The little boy had no idea what was going on, but he supported Mr. Pumpkin all the way. Gohan glared at his former mentor at the other end, disbelieving the betrayal.

Goku put his hands in front of his chest and waved them, the universal sign for 'please hear me out before you kick my ghost ass'. Believe him, there was a way his wife could do that.

"He's the only one that can do it, Chi-Chi! He's the strongest fighter alive now! Don't you want to be part of stopping Cell for good and stop living in fear!?"

Truth be told, Chi-Chi hadn't thought about the murderous mutant in years. Cell wasn't her main priority to look after. The ugly creation of the wacko doctor proved Frankenstein's tale to be one hundred percent accurate. He was an unstoppable killing machine. It was the government's problem.

As cute as her husband still was, Chi-Chi was never the one to be manipulated. She slammed her fist on the table, the universal sign for 'you best listen to Mama and get your ghost ass out of here'.

"Why should we have to keep paying for your mistakes?" Chi-Chi's fist was shaking. She had hoped she wouldn't get emotional, but these words were never spoken. Gohan began rubbing her back when angry tears started to appear. "You knew Gohan was too young to go to that fight and you did it anyway! You broke your promise and tore apart this family! You...You..."

The oldest son felt a lump in his throat watching his mother struggle to keep her feelings in order. Her teeth had begun gritted and her nose was sniffling. Piccolo had glanced at an imaginary spider in the corner of the room to avoid speaking his mind. Goten was switching his gaze from Mr. Pumpkin to his mom, wondering if he had truly picked the right side if his friend was making Mama cry.

"Chi-"

"SHUT IT! JUST YOU SHUT IT!"

Doing as he was told, Goku blinked and pulled a chair out. He took a seat to be lower than his wife, respecting her. Piccolo leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Chi-Chi's huffs.

"I know I didn't agree with it at the time, but Gohan is older now. With the proper training-"

"GET OUT OF HERE PICCOLO! THIS DOESN'T EVEN INVOLVE YOU!"

"Wait a minute Chi-Chi," Goku was getting defensive. It was his turn to slam a fist on the table. "This absolutely does involve Piccolo! If he is the only other person who can see me besides you guys, that means we all have a connection. We're family!"

This caused the green man to open his eyes. Their friendship wasn't one of pleasantries. Everything they said to each other was either an insult or a call for competition. Goku had made the leap from arch rival to respected combatant when he kept Piccolo's secret to himself. The turban clad fighter now unintentionally belonged to a family.

Before Chi-Chi could make a rebuttal, Gohan spoke up. "Shouldn't it all come down to how I feel? Fighting Cell would just leave me like you, Dad. I have too much going on in my life now for that to happen. I'm about to get a full ride to college, I made a sports team for once in my life, a girl has talked to me more than once, and someone needs to be around to take care of Mom and Goten. I won't... I can't do this. I'm finally happy, Dad. Can't you understand?"

The widow bit her tongue. She knew that this issue was now between father and son. She motioned for her youngest to come towards her and gathered the little boy in her arms.

All eyes were now on Goku. The father was shaking his head while looking into the eyes of his son across the table. There was no argument he could make to a statement like that. It didn't stop the fact that Cell was quickly approaching Mount Paozu, but Goku knew there would be another opportunity to convince his son.

Even if the decision was made too late.

"Alright, son. I respect your decision."

"What!?"

The ghost dad did a 180 view to see all the shocked faces looking at him. He gave a simple shrug and propped his feet up on the table. "You heard me. Keep living your life to the fullest, Gohan. It's what you deserve."

The son hadn't expected this response. He looked at his mother who shook her head in confusion. He wasn't trusting that suggestive expression on his father's face.

"Oh, uh, wow... Thanks, Dad."

The father waved him off while rising to his feet. He politely tucked the chair in and began heading to his old bedroom. "I'm just going to have to haunt you guys for the rest of your lives."

Goten giggled while his family stayed speechless. He pumped a fist in the air in triumph for Mr. Pumpkin.

"Awesome!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Short chapter I know. Gohan and Videl will be back next chapter, and it's going to be a Halloween special chapter! Hope ya stick around and I got ya attention ;-)


	4. Reconnecting

Videl opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Then she opened it again. "I... Wait, you're telling me that your dad is right here, right now? Your ghost dad?"

Gohan ran his hand through his hair, making the usual devil horns that formed when it got messy. By looking into those deceitful blue seas of hers, he never knew what was going to come out of that mouth next. He looked beyond the top of her head to where his dad was standing, offering a useless thumbs up. "Yeah, Videl, my ghost dad is right behind you. Go ahead and laugh at me."

Videl bit her lower lip, wanting to tease the teenage dorkus malorkus but decided instead to play along with the joke. She looked over her shoulder and waved dramatically at the air. "Hey, Mr. Son! Nice to meet ya! You sure have one heck of a kiddo!"

Goku smooth down his orange fighting gi, the very same one he was buried in, and smiled warmly. He returned the girl's wave. "Heya, Videl! Listen, Gohan is a real great kiddo like you said but we really need to get a move on-"

"Dad, stop. She's being sarcastic."

The father frowned. The last time he had seen a girl be so mean to a guy was...

Gohan ignored the sudden look of realization on the ghost's face. Instead, he focused on the bored expression of Videl who seemed just about done with this conversation. "Look, you don't have to believe me Videl. You're free to go home and tell everyone about Cell. I just thought you were a little bit more open minded than this but I thought wrong."

The dark haired beauty rolled her eyes. He'd gotten very touchy these last few weeks. Whether there really was a ghost (yeah, right) or not, Gohan clearly wasn't over the death of his dad and neither was Chi-Chi. The whole reason this conversation happened was because Videl caught Chi-Chi dancing and laughing to herself. It wasn't just one of those 'Ooh, I'm so happy I could just wiggle around' kinda dances. It was a full on dance, like she was being dipped and held. She was talking to the air, full on conversation style. It just wasn't right.

She reached a gloved hand out and placed it on top of his knee. Gohan turned bright red when Goku realized a series of cat calls and whistles. "Alright, I'll level with ya. Tell your dad to do something."

"L-Like...?" His voice cracked. He'd never been so close to a girl in his life.

Videl scanned the area until an idea came to her. Using her non-Gohan-touching hand, she pointed at a large rock a few feet away. "Tell him to pick up that rock and bring it over to me."

Gohan glanced up at Goku, who was waiting for his cue to do the task. "You heard her, Dad."

Chuckling to himself, the orange clad warrior formerly known as Mr. Pumpkin jogged a short distance through the wet grass to retrieve Videl's prize. He froze before picking it up, building up the suspense with a sneaky grin. Gohan slapped himself in the forehead, disbelieving that his father would be acting like a prankster at a time like this.

Videl stuck her nose up in the air and finally removed her hand from Gohan's knee after ten minutes went by of nothing happening. "See, Gohan? I'm sorry to be so upfront about this but you need serious help. I know a really good therapist that helped me when my mother died, I could even get you a discount or hell, why not pay for a month of sessions for you and your mo-"

The girl stopped mid sentence when the rock was placed directly on top of her head. She jumped to her feet with a scream and pointed an accusing finger at the teenage boy. "YOU DID THAT WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING!"

"HOW!?" Gohan got to her level, tired of being looked down at for the night. His mother would kill him if she could hear him yelling at a lady in such a way, but this _creature_ was no _lady_. "YOU WERE LOOKING RIGHT AT ME!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

Gohan grabbed his face and looked downward, trying not to lose the last bit of control he had for the day. She was in such denial about ghosts being real that it was beginning to affect his own judgement. The teen glanced in the direction of his father, who was having the time of his life messing with the two. He shook his head at the clown and took a deep breath.

"Videl, I'm sorry I have to do this but it's the only way I can make you believe me. My dad is going to take you for a little walk down the road, alright? If you still don't believe me after that, I will personally give your therapist a call."

The girl placed one hand on her hip and another outward as if reaching for someone's arm. "Come and get me, Mr. Son!" She snorted sarcastically. "Come show me the time of my freakin' li- AHHHHHHH!"

A force that she couldn't even feel began pulling her down hill towards the dirt road. She couldn't fight against whatever was happening to her body since it seemed out of control, as if it had a mind of its own. Her wild screams were finally enough to wake up the occupants of the small cottage next to them where they had stopped for a minute. Videl looked to her right in horror as the window opened up, revealing a sleepy Chi-Chi.

"MRS. SON! HELP ME! GOHAN'S PULLING OFF SOME EVIL PRANK!"

Chi-Chi blinked her eyes until she could see clearly. Her husband had linked his arms with the noisy girl and was giving a peace sign.

"Don't worry! I'll bring her back in one piece!"

The wife's smile grew slowly, and she shook her head while the screaming girl and her running husband disappeared down the road. Gohan made his towards the window after Videl's scream was inaudible and leaned against the sill. His mom's voice was slurred from her exhaustion.

"Sweetie, I hope you're not trying to traumatize the poor thing."

"Is that really such a bad thing, though?"

* * *

Gohan had done a not very nice thing to his very sweet brother for the first time in awhile. He locked him out of the room while the poor child banged and banged on the door, crying about how totally not fair it was to be mad at Mr. Pumpkin.

Putting his ear buds in, Gohan played his music loud to block out the desperate noise while pulling out a locked box from under the bed. He took a ragged breath before entering the combination.

Inside were documents, articles, any physical form of information about the mutant known as Cell. For the first time in seven years, the teen picked up the papers and began flipping through them all. Water formed in the corner of his eyes, but his anger refused to let it fall down his face. He came across the headline for one of the articles he had been looking for.

 _Dr. Gero's Fighting Machine_

 _That Dr. Gero has done it again! Absolutely nobody in this world can defeat his fighter! The challengers who come to face this beast are never heard from again! Are they dead? Are they hiding from their embarrassment!? Nobody knows! Gero is quickly becoming the richest scientist out there, almost taking the place of Dr. Brief of Capsule Corporations, all thanks to his beautiful lean mean fighting machine known as..._

 _CELL!_

 _CELL! What a brilliant name for a brilliant tactician! Gero claims that Cell cannot be killed by bullets or any weapon! He possesses super human strength that cannot be matched! OH, who will fall victim to Cell next!? Who dares to challenge the undefeatable, unstoppable Cell!_

Gohan felt a headache coming on from all the exclamation points. This journalist was an idiot. All of these articles were all about how Cell could not be beaten, how many fighters have died or how the waiver signed before the fight put all blame on the victim, and most ironic of all - how Dr. Gero died surrounded by all of his money.

Only Goku and Gohan knew the truth about Gero's death. Cell admitted to murder before their fight began, and had no reason in doing so besides the fact he felt Gero was holding him back from his true potential.

Cell was a heartless, cold blooded killer. The scariest part of the entire situation was there there were no photos or videos in existence of Cell. Anyone who would try would be killed or jailed on the spot. All fighters who stood inches from his face were murdered.

Except for Gohan.

 _Is that why he wants to kill me?_

After all, Cell wasn't immortal. If someone was somehow strong enough to kill him or build something that could get the job done, a visual representation of Cell could very well bring about justice for all the murdered loved ones.

Gohan's heart suddenly felt heavy. He was only eleven at the time he witnessed Cell kill his father. He thought that he was going to heaven right alongside him, but Cell disappeared when the ambulance arrived. Goku had never signed a waiver, and therefore his death still needed to be accounted for. Their family had single handedly made the 'undefeatable, unstoppable machine' a wanted man.

And still, Gohan lied to the authorities about any knowledge of Cell. The then child claimed that he showed up to support his dad who said was going to fight Cell in an abandoned building, but found him dead on the scene with no trace of the killer.

Had he told the truth, Cell would have been dead or in some sort of high security prison. All the lives he took could have been avenged. His dad could have been resting in peace.

Gohan shoved the box back under the bed and turned his music down so he could listen to the sound of his breathing. It was becoming uneven as he thought about all the mistakes he'd made the last seven years. If Cell was really coming for him, why now? What had happened? Was he bored? Did he suddenly remember about him and wanted to whack the only person who knew so much about him?

The eighteen year old felt sick to his stomach. Maybe it really was his fate to kill Cell. If he didn't, the monster would surely kill his beloved mother and kind hearted little brother. The only family he had.

...But how could Gohan, the simple human with sub-par strength, fare against-

"GOHAN! PLEASE! I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

Nearly forgetting about Goten pounding on the door, Gohan slowly rose to his feet to finally let him back in their shared bedroom. The child was breathing hard after putting everything he had into his knocking.

"G-Gohan... A suit!"

"What...?"

"A SUIT!" The boy slammed his comic book into the torso of his older brother, exhausted. "You can fight the monster in a suit! A superhero suit!"

Gohan refrained from rolling his eyes while taking the prized possession from Goten. He flipped through the pages, watching as the man in the iron suit destroyed really bad men doing unspeakably bad things. "It's a nice idea little bro, but..." He continued to search the comic book, forgetting how enjoyable they truly were. "This is all pretend. There is nobody in this planet who could make a suit that could do all of this."

If there was, why weren't there a bunch of people flying around saving beloved martial artist from getting killed by mutant freaks?

Goten grinned impishly, up to something as usual. Although he wished he could be the one in a super cool hero outfit, Mr. Pumpkin told him that Gohan needed to be the one to get the job done. That didn't mean that Goten couldn't be the reason the job got done! " _I_ know somebody that could!"

* * *

Chi-Chi stood in her doorway, studying the apparition. Curse her for finding a ghost so attractive, but she couldn't help it! It _was_ her husband after all, just dead and untouchable...

It just made it hard to feel anymore anger. Despite whatever stupid, blood boiling news he had to deliver, this man was still Goku. Her Goku, who'd she been missing for seven years.

The messy haired martial artist was laying on their bed looking up at the ceiling. His legs were crossed, and Chi-Chi could see underneath his boots. They were as clean as she'd left them before he was put six feet underground. His large arms were placed under his head for support, as if he really needed any. Everything looked the same, but the coldness of the room reminded the heartbroken widow that everything was in fact different.

"Goku..."

The ghost flashed his teeth. He knew his wife so well. "I knew you'd come to your senses!" He ignored the black heel that was thrown at the headboard, still muddy from the cemetery. He patted the area next to him, knowing that she would eventually lose her huffed up cheeks and scowl.

He was right.

Walking with one high heel on, Chi-Chi collapsed onto the mattress but was looking down at the red comforter instead of at the ghostly husband. "You're ruining my life all over again," She muttered into the material. "Why can't you just leave me alone in my misery and let me grow old?"

Goku hovered his hand over her back, hesitant to rub it when her body was already shivering. He brought it back behind his head and sighed heavily. "You really think I have the ability to leave you alone forever? Just look at you... I know you're blushing under there..."

She truly wish she wasn't. After everything he had put her through, Goku didn't deserve to see Chi-Chi blushing in his favor. He deserved a nice swift kick to the-

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. For everything."

The woman did a push up so she could finally look him in the eyes. Her baffled expression that usually made him laugh didn't work its magic this time. For once in his after life, Goku wanted to be serious.

And for once, it wasn't for his own benefit.

"You're what?"

Goku took a good, long hard look at his widow. She was as beautiful as ever, perhaps even more. Age never seemed to ravish her like it did so many other women who were raising two sons. Her dark hair had grown to her waist. The ghost had to make his stare linger at the sight of it. Why hadn't she ever worn her hair down when he was alive?

Her face had been glowing hot and heavy after realizing that her dead husband was checking her out. She hadn't gotten this type of attention in so long that she wasn't sure how to handle it. Self consciously she grabbed a pillow and held it in front of her chest. "When have you ever been sorry, for anything? Ever?"

Goku moved so that his knees were now touching hers. When he removed her pillow, he winced at her gasp when his hands came into contact with hers. "Is it really that cold?"

"It's like... our trip to the snowbank when I forgot my gloves..." Chi-Chi's teeth chattered. "What's it like for you?"

"Like touching my wife," Goku half smiled. "Flesh on flesh. How it was before."

He was taken back once the first tear broke free, and the rest of Chi-Chi's pain followed in an unbroken stream. She bent forward where she sat on the floor and pressing her palms to the mattress, she began to cry with the force of a person vomiting on all fours. The remnants of her tears would have soaked his pants if they were actually there.

Instinctively, and ignoring the freeze factor, Goku held onto her tightly like he had earlier that day. He gathered her into his chest, imagining that for a moment he was alive and she could feel his embrace. "Did I say something wrong?"

"IT'S NEVER GOING TO BE THE SAME! THIS ISN'T ACTUALLY YOU!" Chi-Chi broke free from the cold space and rubbed her arms to warm up her body. Her husband was looking hurt by her words. "Goku, just face it. You're a spirit of your former self. You want to stick around and haunt us because Gohan doesn't want to get himself killed? Alright, that's fine! Just... Just do it outside! I love you but... But..."

The woman watched from her bed as he removed himself from her bed and walked over to the dresser. Goku got down on his knees to scan the bottom of the desk, surprised that nothing much in that corner had changed. When he found what he was looking for, he began fiddling around. His fake body was blocking Chi-Chi from viewing his mischief. She continued to crane her neck until the sweet sounds of a honeymoon reached her ears.

 _We get it almost every night, when that moon is big and bright..._

"You can't just play Dancing in the Moonlight and expect everything to be fine!"

Goku offered her his hand, to which she turned her nose up to. He smirked at the sight of dried tears and wouldn't take no for an answer. "Chi-Chi, there's a lot that I can't do anymore. Just let me have this one. Please."

Chi-Chi glared at the ghost until his little jig made her laugh. She always hated how easily he made her laugh. She watched him dance over to the closet and rummage through it. The widow nearly lost it when he slipped into the old white tuxedo he wore at their wedding. How ridiculous it would look to anyone else! A moving tuxedo with no body to control it!

When he caught her with an imaginary lasso, she rolled her eyes but played along. She found that sweet grin he loved so much when she began to feel the music. In perfect rhythm, the couple were snapping their fingers and moving their hips in the same direction. First to the left, then to the right. Goku would walk backwards to replay the song whenever it began coming to an end. The two were having so much fun, they hadn't noticed their sons were in the doorway snickering.

"They look so silly!" Goten spoke into his hands to control his giggles. "What are they doing!?"

"I think they're dancing," Gohan looked at his mother proudly, finally seeing a light back in her eyes after so long. "I don't think I've ever seen Mom dance before."

"Should we wait until tomorrow to tell them about our plan?"

Gohan nodded. He didn't want to ruin what seemed like a finally perfect moment for Chi-Chi after everything she had been through. He closed the door quietly, leaving his parents lost in their own world.

* * *

Goku admired how the sun kissed Chi-Chi's skin, thankful that she picked light curtains for the bedroom. Sleeping with her used to be one of his favorite things to do in the living world, but ghosts didn't require sleep. At least a perk of that negative aspect was that he could watch her at any hour of the night and early morning, so at peace and calm.

Hoping that the sun was warm enough to keep her warm against his touch, Goku pulled her into him and closed his eyes. His nose had become buried in the back of her hair, and he wished that he could stay in that position forever.

Until the doorbell rang.

It rang, and rang, and rang. It wouldn't stop.

The former martial artist held onto his wife and growled lowly, wondering if one of his sons would get the door before the noise woke up Chi-Chi.

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

"Damn," He muttered. She was beginning to stir. "You'd think Piccolo would have a key by now."

The father unfortunately removed himself from the sleeping beauty and left her there. On his way down the hall, he peeked into the boys room through the crack in their door and noticed they were sound asleep. Gohan was on the floor for some reason in his underwear with Goten's foot in his mouth. He chuckled softly at the lazy boys.

His expression quickly changed when the ringing started up again.

When he finally opened the door for the disrupter of dreams, Goku froze. It wasn't Piccolo at all. Instead of tall, green, and bald, Goku was greeted by average height, fair skin, and long hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail.

"Yamcha?"

It wasn't just Yamcha. It was Yamcha holding a bouquet of pink roses.

Chi-Chi's favorite...

The scarred face baseball player blinked at the empty doorway. "Uh, Chi-Chi?" He waited a minute for a reply, and then started laughing while Goku's eyes began to twitch. "Ah, I see. Goten's playing a trick like always. That crazy kid."

Yamcha tried entering the home as if it were his own, but was blocked. Every time he tried, it was like walking into an invisible brick wall. "What the heck? New security system by Capsule Corps maybe? Pretty cool..."

Goku's fists were balled up tightly, preparing to deck the treacherous friend in the face. So this was his Chi-Chi's _date_!? Yamcha!?

"OH! Yamchaaaaaaaaaa..." Chi-Chi ran down the hall, elongating the last part of Yamcha's name upon seeing an invisble body guard from blocking his entrance. With fire in his eyes, Goku looked over his shoulder to see his wife in a red robe. She had a bad case of bed head but was still more stunning than any woman on the entire planet. Yamcha noticed, too.

"H-Hiya, Chi-Chi! Uh... Am I too early?" He watched as she swatted something near the doorway and stuck her tongue out. His friends had worn him she was strange, but he could handle it. "I brought you flowers..."

His voice trailed off when her cheeks huffed up and she began pointing an angry finger back towards where she came from. It was almost as if she was scolding a dog. There was a loud slamming of a door that caused Chi-Chi to take in a deep breath before flashing brilliant pearly whites at her guest.

"Thank you, Yamcha. They're beautiful. I had a bit of a rough night and forgot to set my alarm," When Chi-Chi grabbed him by the hand to bring him inside, the athlete felt like putty. If anything was beautiful, it definitely was her. "Would you mind sitting down in the kitchen for a little bit while I get ready? I'll wake the boys up too so we can all have breakfast."

The finely built man laughed whole-heartedly. If things went right, he might always be eating breakfast with the boys. Might as well start now. "Sure! Take your time!"

Chi-Chi gave him a grateful smile before running to her sons' room. Yamcha took a look around the humble cottage of Mount Paozu and nodded his head. A guy could use to this. He began to sit down in one of the kitchen's chairs but somehow ended up on the floor.

Hard.

"Ouch," He rubbed his tailbone while looking behind him. "Did I really miss the chair by that much!? Sheesh...she's really got me going out of my mind."

Unbeknownst to the sweet baseball player, The Phantom of Mount Paozu had barely just begun.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that as this story continues on, more of you enjoy it and the confusion lessens. I thought that I could do a good job of unraveling the details as the story goes on, but I understand that sometimes it is the best (especially for an AU) to get the details of the universe out right away so the readers have a better understanding...

Hopefully this chapter helped a little? I'm on an updating rampage so all of my stories are up to date. I just hope that this is enjoyable to SOMEBODY out there because I have a lot of fun writing it. I love doing something different sometimes, even if it is trash.

Thank you guys! When the Sun Rose, Seasons, and A Great Typhoon are up next!


End file.
